


How Should A Fish Fall In Love With A Bird?|飞鸟与鱼

by DavinciTrap



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship：top!Stiles X bottom!Derek</p>
<p>Summary：Stiles never thinks about one day he may be shifted to some other kinds of monster. But when the things happened, it's quite complicated.<br/>完全没想过自己也会变成个异种，并且，这次的情况似乎更加复杂了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Should A Fish Fall In Love With A Bird?|飞鸟与鱼

1

Stiles走在黑漆漆的丛林里，这里可真冷，他冻得直缩脖子，这都怪Derek那个野兽，他不知道发什么疯，连带着Scott跟着他一起变了型，而后两只一样丑的家伙都跑了。  
所以这算什么？竹马竹马和今日恋人上演私奔大戏？Stiles吸了吸鼻涕，他是不是该庆幸至少Derek和Scott的变身比较局部，否则他将会看到生命里最重要的两个人一起上演裸奔大戏。

这么想着，Stiles打了个大喷嚏，他曾信口开河说自己是个“喜马拉雅山雪人”，并且，Matt那个蠢货貌似还真的相信了？事实证明那是个糟糕的玩笑，撇去被Jackson挠了一爪子从此打包给了Derek不说，谁要季节性的上雪山啊？那绝对会冻死他。  
该死，他开始想念Derek了。他的体温就像个温暖的火炉，在这种季节同床，Stiles一定会把手脚都架在他身上，像个章鱼一样死缠着他，还要准备好在第二天早醒来用傻笑应对狼人抱枕先生的瞪视。  
不过Derek从来没把他踢下床，Stiles认为他能做到这一步就足够贴心了。

无论怎样，他已经看见了树林的边缘，Scott和Derek早没影了——反正应该还活着，Stiles对此信心满满，他得回家洗个澡，再打电话确定Scott和Derek没把半边森林给毁了。

一只小小的黑影迎面飞过来，Stiles本能的偏了偏脑袋，他感到脖子上有些微微麻麻的刺痛，像是被什么刮到了，他“嘶——”了一声，回头看看，那是只正在乱飞的蝙蝠，不知是不是错觉，Stiles恍惚看到在月光下，那个小东西的眼睛闪过诡异的红光。

 

2

“你遇上了什么？”Derek不知道第多少次突然出现在Stiles的窗口，就在对方刚回到房间不久，Stiles“嗷”了一声，他一弹老高，仿佛进来的不是Derek，而是一枚炸弹。  
“你怎么一惊一乍的？”Derek皱了皱眉。  
“一惊……什么？我才没有一惊一乍，”Stiles摇了摇脑袋，“你的声音太大了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有，算了，不想和你讨论这个，你刚刚说什么？”  
Derek翻了个白眼，有个嫌自己说话声大却没听见你在说什么的白痴如今就站在他的面前，而且一脸的理直气壮。

“我问你遇到了什么？”  
“这个问题应该问你们比较贴切，你们刚刚那算是怎么回事？”Stiles抱起手臂。  
“不知道。”  
“什……”Stiles给气笑了，“Derek Hale，原来你还会说笑话。”  
“不是说笑，有什么激起了我和Scott的本能，我们失控了。”  
“你是说变身在预料之外？Oh！My God!你们杀人了么？”  
“应该没有，不过我们大概弄伤了什么东西，说起来——”Derek朝前走了几步，“你没事吧？”他用手指了指Stiles的脖子。  
“破了点皮。”Stiles耸了耸肩，他稍稍侧了侧颈子，然而Derek却迅速退开了。  
“你身上怎么这么难闻？”狼人皱起了鼻子，深深吸了口气，接着一连打了好几个喷嚏。  
“我难闻？”Stiles的脸拉得老长，“我想说，你才是。”他脱下衣服，朝Derek丢了过去，对方立马躲得老远。

 

3

“Stiles，你最近的食欲是不是太好了？”Scott呆看着他的朋友，他刚刚吞下了第五盘牛排，二成熟，一切全是血的那种，看着就让人毛骨悚然。  
“有么？大概我还在发育。”  
“你从没吃过这么多肉，你确定你还好么？”  
Stiles愣愣的盯着Scott，又慢慢低下头看看自己和周围狼藉的杯盘：“是有些不对劲，”他擦了擦嘴，将已经空了的盘子向前一推，“我好像又饿了。”

他的饥饿一直持续着，Stiles感觉自己的胃有一个洞，没什么能填平一般的，最后，他的目光徘徊在周围的人群上，他们脖子里的脉动听上去异常悦耳。

 

4

“我要射了。”Stiles猛的挺进，他今晚的持续力竟然是平时的好几倍，不过Derek顾不上惊讶，Stiles找到了他的前列腺而且撞击的精准无比，累积的快感令Derek有些晕头转向，眼神也变得迷茫。  
Stiles亲吻他的嘴，下巴，锁骨，最后他一口咬上了Derek颈间的血管，牙齿狠狠嵌了进去，血涌进了他的嘴里。

然后他吐了整整一天，Derek陪着他，在一边儿抽搐着。

“Such a stupid!”狼人的吼声几乎能把房顶掀了，“你干嘛去招惹那些家伙！这太恶心了Stiles！离我远点，别拿你的味道熏我！”  
“你究竟在说什么？跟谁混在一起，哦！我不行了，我又要吐了，Derek你的血实好臭！”  
“吸血鬼你个白痴，你差点杀了我们两个！”  
“What？Are you kidding?这怎么可能？你是说我变成了那种以血为生的生物？不可能，我可不怕太阳，嗷嗷嗷！”Derek蓦地拉开了窗帘，他被刺眼的阳光灼得直叫。  
“还有啥要说的么？你什么时候被咬的？”  
“我没有被咬！”Stiles气鼓鼓的反驳，他真的一点印象也没有，这他妈太不科学了，一只吸血鬼？那不是比狼人还要残暴？Stiles有点想哭，实际上他差点就哭了，不过在那之前一件事先钻入了他的脑子，“难道是那只蝙蝠？”  
“蝙蝠？”  
“我被那只蝙蝠挠到了脖子，就是，你和Scott抓狂的那一天。”Stiles捂住了脸，“天啊！电影里果然都是扯淡，按照设定我不是该变成蝙蝠侠么？”  
Derek一点儿也不想揍他，真的。

 

5

“如果我猜的没错，你的感染只是暂时性的，抓伤和咬伤不同，你的新陈代谢会自动把毒排出去……大概。”Derek翻着怪物手册，谢天谢地，总算上面有些关于吸血蝙蝠的记载，要是Stiles真的变成吸血鬼，那就是不是在墙角抱头痛哭可以解决的事儿了，他得随时克制自己别把对方撕了，还得保证其他狼人不会攻击Stiles。  
同理，Stiles看他的眼神总像是要照着脖子啃一口。  
想到对方的毒牙，Derek再也没心情嘲笑Stiles方才像个小娘炮，他的脸差点被抽搐弄成了面瘫。

“总之你只需要在这几天控制别去咬人，几个星期后会恢复的，你不算被转化了。”Derek隔着老远安慰道。  
“几个星期？”Stiles哀嚎了一声，“我一定不能再回学校了，我怕我会盯上谁然后被怪物猎人抓走，这简直就是狗屎，我才不要当可怕的异种。”  
“那有什么不好。”Derek冷冷道，他非常介意自己被地图炮。  
“最大的不好就是，”Stiles苦巴巴的瞧着Derek，“我看你就像是盘大型的烤肉，发臭的。”  
“……那确实糟糕透了。”

 

6

“Fuck!我告诉你不要乱跑！我们不久前才让Scott家的妞恢复正常，你又招来一个！”Derek破口大骂，难以置信，他的声音居然没被“哒哒哒”乱扫的机枪盖过去，这他妈是什么贵族么？银弹居然打不完。  
“我怎么知道她会递给我银质的餐具，我的手当时就着火了，着火了！！！”又是一梭子子弹，轰得Stiles根本抬不了头。  
“我们得赶紧跑，谁知道这帮有钱的神经病有多少同伙？你这个变异了一半的家伙除了继承吸血怪物的弱点还能做些什么么？”  
“不用你提醒混蛋，天啊，银弹把我包围了！”  
“被打一枪不会死的，感谢老天给你留了点儿自愈能力，在你感到疼痛前就能活蹦乱跳了。”Derek伸了伸脑袋，差点被爆了头，他连忙缩了回来。  
“你以为我会相信你么？我绝对会被烧出个血窟窿！就算有自愈能力，我怕痛，痛，懂么？”  
Derek发出一声狼嚎，相当有威慑力的那种，枪身断了一秒，他拉着Stiles就窜了出去。

 

Stiles对着满地的血水直皱眉，他还是觉得这味道好臭，可是Derek就躺在这一滩里，并且如果不是因为自己不够快，这只狼人眼下也不必用指甲抠出每个帮Stiles挡下的银弹——那些东西降低了他的愈合速度，Derek的血流的有些扎眼，他苍白的脸色也是。  
最终，Stiles走了过去，他坐下来，抱住了Derek的脑袋，Derek躺在他的怀里，闭上眼睛，一副奄奄一息的模样，但他的呼气仍是暖暖的。

“你不是说……我可以快速愈合的么？”Stiles小声的嘀咕了一句。  
“你也说，你怕痛。”Derek无精打采道，他得睡一觉，醒来后希望这些操蛋事儿赶紧过去。  
“……哦。”Stiles收紧了手臂，他低下头，嘴唇触到Derek的额头，而且，他一点也不觉得恶心。

 

7

“说实话，我还是想把你丢出去。”Derek瞧着在躲在阴影里的Stiles。  
“我也很想在你喉咙上咬一排窟窿。”Stiles习惯性翻眼皮。  
“……”Derek有些郁闷的缩了缩，他的生物本能比Stiles强多了。  
Stiles瞧着他的样子叹了口气，他招了招手，Derek居然听话的凑了过去：“不过，我想我更控制不住的是，尽管我见到你就烦，闻着你的气味就暴躁，可是我更想，爱你。”

他们在那次失败的性行为之后，第一次接吻了，那些惹人烦的特征好似全都消失般的。

“好吧，我也是。”Derek咳了一声。  
“乖。”ΦωΦ  
“滚！” 凸

 

8

Stiles最终在比预期迟的三个星期又迟了一个星期后恢复了正常，他再也没有要咬死Derek的冲动，Derek也不必在他面前总捂着鼻子。

虽然，其实那些早就无所谓了，不过Stiles更喜欢做人的感觉。  
因为他终于可以肆无忌惮的在Derek的颈项间啃来啃去了。

 

(Fin)


End file.
